better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Frenemies (Transcript)
Recaps Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship.... Worst Roommates Ever/Title Card (We view Grogar's lair as light is there as it cuts inside and we see the Bewitching Bell and Omega's staff on the Crystal Ball as we see Grogar and the Omega as they hear Iron Baron and Cozy Glow.) Cozy Glow: (clears throat) I don't want to tattle on my good friend Tirek, but... you might like to know he left food out. Again. Iron Baron: As did Krux and Acronix. Grogar: We'll deal with it when we're done. The Omega: Leave! We don't have time for this. (They leave as the Omega and Grogar turn to the Crystal Ball when they hear, Krux, Acronix and Tirek.) Lord Tirek: Don't trust anything that nosy little Pegasus and Dragon Hunter say! Krux: I don't trust them. Acronix: I was trying to get Grogar and the Omega to trust everything we say. Grogar: We don't trust anything any of you say. The Omega: Now leave. (They leave as the Crystal Ball is touched by Chrysalis' hoof as the Omega sees Samukai, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, and Nadakhan.) Cryptor: Is your plan to attack the Ninja or the Mane Six? Samukai: If not, then why are we wasting our time here? Pythor: We should be attacking them now! Kozu: As for Chrysalis.... Queen Chrysalis: I am a queen, you know. (They leave as Grogar and the Omega are angered.) The Omega: Grogar, tell them we're leaving. Grogar: We're leaving, since it's impossible to accomplish the work we need to do. I suggest the thirteen of you come to some sort of accord. (The thirteen villains argue as Grogar shuts their mouths and puts his hoof on the table.) The Omega: Why can't you get along like me and Grogar? Grogar: Thank you, Omega. (to the Legion) I don't care how, but you must learn to work together! Only then can we accomplish what you so greatly desire – the defeat of the Ninja and their friends! (Then the intro begins.) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show's logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 147: Frenemies Cozy Glow, General Cryptor, and Lord Tirek (We then see Cozy Glow putting up a banner with Grogar, the Omega and the Legion of Doom.) Cozy Glow: Nobody says "teamwork" without an inspirational banner. When Grogar and Omega see this, they'll realize there's no way they could survive without me. Cryptor: What's all this? Cozy Glow: Hey, Cryptor. Cryptor: Mind telling me what the banner's for, Cozy? Cozy Glow: Well, I'm inviting you to a team meeting. Grogar and Omega left me in charge. Lord Tirek: You in charge? Cryptor: Who invited you, Prince Tirek? Cozy Glow: Well, I guess we could talk about impressive and inspiring-- (Cryptor begrudgingly agrees.) Cryptor: Okay, we'll join your meeting. Right, Tirek? (Tirek crosses his arms and agrees.) Lord Tirek: Fine. (Cozy leaves.) Cozy Glow and the Time Twins (In another room, Krux is surprised.) Krux: The strong bond between Grogar and the Omega, along with the Oni warriors have formed well, brother. Acronix: Indeed, brother. But all those other villains-- (Cozy Glow enters.) Cozy Glow: Excuse me, boys. (Krux notices her.) Krux: Ah, Cozy Glow. To what do we owe the pleasure? Cozy Glow: Grogar and Omega want us all to work together, so I put up a team meeting! Won't that be fun? And since Grogar and Omega left me in charge-- Acronix: You? In charge?